


Charmer

by aldiara



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Kylo just needs a quick consult on his awesome pick-up lines.





	Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/). Inspired by the [Emo Kylo Ren](https://twitter.com/KyloR3n) Twitter account <3

“Supreme Leader, I… I really don’t know anything about girls.”

“That’s fine, I don’t require your expertise, only a sounding board. How does this sound? _You come from nothing. You’re nothing_.”

“Er… to a girl you… _like_?”

“Yes, obviously! What do you think? Should it be “you’re nothing” or “you’re nobody”? Maybe both? Girls are so _picky_ about these things.”

“Uhm.”

“You’re nothing… but not to me.”

“That is a fine sentiment, Supreme Leader, I’m sure she’ll be very pleased.”

“Oh good, I thought so too. And the shirt? On or off? Off, right?”

“Why not. Sure. That looks great.”


End file.
